The use of pulse-shapers in the evaluation electronics of detectors for ionizing radiation, in particular for detectors of CT systems, is generally known.
It is also known that the shaping time constant can be modifiably adjusted in order to adapt to the photon flux density that is present and thus reduce detector drift. However, such a variable adjustment does not always lead to the desired objective of avoiding radiation intensity-related detector drift.